


Pool Party, Part 3

by justinsbuzz



Series: Celestial Connverse-gence arc [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: Jasper's back in the light spectrum, but there's even a larger threat than the giant Cheeto at the pool party.





	Pool Party, Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. How bout that trailer? And the fact that Steven got neck? And Connverse maybe, kind of, sort of, being a thing? And the fact that the movie will be out in over a month? And also that i have to wrap up this entire arc before that happens? And how the glob am i going to do that? And where the hell is that paper bag cause i'm having an anxiety attack? And also i can't stop asking questions with no answers? My brain might be broken? Enjoy the story, maybe? Help me, Maybe?

Pool Party, Part 3.

Time seemed to have slowed down tremendously. Small, pink bubbles splashed into the pool as Steven swam as fast as he could to the surface. He feared that the gem he took with him into the fountain would keep him in there until he drowned. Every second that passed felt like an eternity. Thoughts of his friends, his family, the love of his life, being at the mercy of the Gem he had unbubbled while he remained lifeless at the bottom of the pool. As he swam for his life, he saw ahead of him a sinister looking gem, grinning like a mad person, a predator moment’s before it pounced on its prey. When Steven resurfaced, so did the gem. The gem that nearly killed him more times than he cared to count. The gem that played cat and mouse with Steven and the crystal gems for nearly a year. And now the gem that is towering over Steven glared at him with blue flames in their eyes, and blue green horns on their head. Jasper returned.

“Steven!” He heard from behind him, sounding muffled. The hands of Connie and Amethyst reached out to drag him back to the edge, all in slow motion. Things were moving at an obscured speed to him. But as the hands of his friends began to drag him to safety, and before Jasper could move any closer, a large yellow hand emerged out of nowhere, and picking Jasper up like she was a kitten. Time had returned to normal. At that point, Jasper, looking dumbfounded, was literally face to face with Yellow Diamond, who was bearing a stern look on her face. Jasper can only seize up and briskly give Yellow Diamond a Diamond salute.

“M-my…my D-Diamond!” Jasper said, sounding terrified. “I. She. Ro- Rose Quartz! Right there!”

Yellow used her free hand to massage the bridge of her nose as though she was nursing a migraine.

“OK. For one thing, that is not Rose Quartz. And is also not Pink Diamond!” Yellow said sternly. “And two- actually, this might take a while. Will you excuse me, Steven? I need to have a word with this young lady.”

Steven, being hugged profusely by both Connie and Pearl, was not prepared for this amount of attention.

“Um. Sure. Go easy on her, please?” Steven said, while being smushed between two people.

From a distance away, Steven could see Connie’s mom, wiping a tear from her eye.

“I taught her well.” Steven could barely hear her say, but saw how her mouth moved. She really did taught Yellow Diamond well.

“I’m coming too, whether you want me to or not, Yellow!” Amethyst yelled while dog paddling across the fountain. “That’s my sister, after all!”

“Fine. But try not to interrupt me! I have a process for this kind of thing, and I don’t need anyone breaking my flow.” Yellow Diamond said, rolling her eyes.

“No promises, Y.D.!” Amethyst yelled, getting out of the pool, and oddly enough, shape shifting her legs back to normal. She had apparently, for a brief time, had mermaid fins before she got out. This left Steven with a few questions he knew he would never get answers to. But coming back to the matter at hand; who thought it would be a good idea to give Steven the bubble that contained Jaspers gem. And how were they able to retrieve it from a secure place as behind a fused, 6-inch-deep slab of rock deep within a cavern where only Steven, a handful of Amethysts, and a singular Lapis Lazuli knew where it was.

“Um. Guys?” Steven attempted to ask about the gem, but was interrupted by Connie.

“Why must you be a magnet of chaos, Steven?” Connie said, gripping Steven tightly.

“I know the feeling, Connie.” Pearl said, sounding shaken at the fact that Steven was nearly Jaspers lunch. “Why did you think I’m training you to be a sword-fighter?”

“But guys, I’m ok!” Steven pleaded, which caused them to loosen their grips, but only slightly. “I’m more worried about how someone was able to get Jasper’s gem from the cavern.”

His answer came in the form of Obsidian, hovering a few inches off of the water while pretending to backstroke through the water.

“Sometimes, it’s best to do the hardest thing first just to get it over with. Like ripping off a Band-Aid, or releasing a dangerous gem so they could be dealt with by something bigger than themselves.” Obsidian casually said, while mysteriously spitting out an oddly large amount of water, making her look like a floating small fountain.

“That. That doesn’t make any sense!” Steven exclaimed, with less attention being directed at him, and more at the floating entity, who seemed to have shape shifted to look like a black and gray version of Connie in her swimsuit.

“Nothing does, Steven!” Obsidian said, spitting out the rest of the water. She noticed Pearl and Connie shooting an angry glare at Obsidian. “That being said, I need to go deeper. Dive! Dive! Wee-ooo! Wee-ooo!”

Obsidian sank gracefully into the fountain like a very small submarine.

“We’re going to have to have a serious talk about, well, A LOT of things.” Connie said sternly, and pearl nodded in agreement. For a brief moment, Steven swore she almost sounded like someone familiar.

The party began when all of the attendees, Lars, Sadie and her band. Some of the off colors, Connie, Steven, and the Crystal Gems began to toss the bubbled gems into the water. And one by one, they were released from their pink orb homes that they were locked away in for so long. And a few at a time, many of them reformed into their old selves, according to Garnet. Many of them reformed, and happy to see some of their old friends. The reunion of the cured Nephrites and some of the other types of jaspers were proof of that. But there were a few of them that reformed confused and scared, still remembering their old lives. Some of them were semi-loyalist who served the Diamonds, while others were staunch rebels. With Garnet, Steven, and Pearl doing crowd control, many of those who came back scared were assured that everything was ok, and everyone was safe. The many who fought for Homeworld were put at ease when the Diamonds spoke. Primarily, Yellow diamond in her most commanding voice.

“Fellow servants of the Diamond Authority, and the rebels who fought along side Rose Quartz!” Yellow’s booming voice nearly echoed throughout the garden. “The war is over! There will no longer be any hostilities between any of us. To those who fought for the Authority, we thank you for your sacrifice! And to the rebels, we offer a full pardon! All we ask is for peace among us all!”

“Pink Diamond-” Blue started to speak, before chocking up a little, and resuming with confidence “Pink Diamond…and Rose Quartz…”

“Have agreed to a truce! Pink Diamond is ok...” Steve spoke up, standing on the opposite side of the pool from the Diamonds, and with his gem exposed to all who were there. He needed to choose his words carefully. “They don’t want any more fighting. They just want the earth to be safe. You’re going to hear stories about how cruel one or the other was to everyone, but those stories are not true. In reality, they both love this planet, and they want us all to keep it safe.”

Blue Diamond wiped a tear from her eye, as well as most of the gems in attendance. There wasn’t much for anyone to add on to the speech, but it was enough to ease any tension among the gems. But the Rose Quartz in attendance didn’t seem to show any emotion. They only stared at the Diamonds for a while before going back and talking among themselves. Steven felt as sense of unease as he watched them for a short while. It was unusual to see a physical gem that looked exactly like his mom. The mom he knew for most of his life. The one in the painting that hung over the door of the house for as long as anyone could remember. But to see multiple of them, cloistered around each other and not mingling with the other gems left Steven with mixed emotions. 

While the other crystal gems went and mingled with some of their older friends and to catch up, Steven, Connie, and amethyst were left on their own with the Diamonds. They sat at one edge of the pool and watched as the party unfolded. Amethyst didn’t really know who most of the gems were, since she never knew any of them. They were already corrupted before Amethyst emerged, so all she could do was ponder about if she was going to talk to someone in particular. Steven and Connie were hesitant as well, since the first gem they unbubbled happened to be both the one that nearly killed them several times, and also the one that is sitting by themselves. Connie’s mom doted over Lars, attempting to give him a passive checkup, seeing as though he was brought back to life and was now pink. Blue Diamond ended up breaking the silence.

“This party turned out very well.” Blue Diamond said, smiling softly. “This is much better than the ball.”

“Definitely.” Steven replied while nodding. “That…was an ordeal. We never meant to…you know.”

Steven looked embarrassed before Connie held his hand.

“It could have gone a lot worse.” Connie said reassuringly. “Could have had a rampaging hoard of corrupted gems tearing up your town.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Steven.” Blue spoke. “It was somewhat shocking at first, but I’ve kind of grown to like Stevonnie! She reminds me of…well...I love Stevonnie.”

Steven knew what she meant. Sometimes, remembering what his mom really looked like, as well as what Stevonnie looked like in his mom’s outfit, showed a striking resemblance to each other. 

“And Stevonnie loves you too, Blue.” Connie said, smiling up at her. And to think that about a year ago, Connie nearly attacked Blue Diamond but failed. Once enemies, now secret friends. Steven gripped Connies hand for a moment as a way to acknowledging how awesome it was that they’re getting along. But before he could think about giving Connie a kiss on the cheek, Connie turned quickly to reach for something in her bag, accidentally whipping Steven in the face with her hair, which had grown out past her shoulders. Steven chuckled as Connie turned back around to show Steven a bubbled gem.

“Nearly forgot about her!” Connie said, before noticing she hit Steven with her slightly longer hair. “Oh. Sorry. I had to find this one again. It took me a while in the library to look it up, and found out that this gem is known as a Serandite.”

Steven carefully looked at the gem. The first time he saw this particular gem, it was huge, long, and had sharp, pointed teeth. A small pang of worry hit him at his core, but he was confident that he wanted to meet the real Serandite.

“Serandite?” Blue looked down at the two of them holding a “Hmm…I’m not sure. That looks like one of my corals.”

“A coral?” Connie asked. “Isn’t that more of an organic than a mineral?”

The three of them were puzzled.

“Well I guess there’s one way to find out.” Steven said, unsure of what would happen when the gem reforms. But before giving it anymore thought, Connie lunged forward, holding the bubbled gem in one hand, while pulling Steven into the water with the other. He only had a second to take a breath as he went in head first into the water.

Under the water, Steven looked bewildered as to what would cause Connie to do what she did. But one look at her smirk was enough to know that it wasn’t out of malice, but out of playfulness. Steven reached out with his other hand to hold onto the Gem. For a few moments, the bubble felt warm as the two of them were suspended in the water while holding hands. Then suddenly, the bubble had dissipated, showing the gem floating along side them. It glowed a bright, pink hue, showing an outline of a person, but also of an aquatic animal. The upper torso looked normal, but it also had fins as well. it began to move towards the surface, with Steven and Connie in tow. They emerged only a few seconds before the Gem being did. For a few moments, it seemed that whatever the gem reformed into was hesitant on slowly emerging to the surface. But in the end, The Gem decided to peak its head above the surface, only to take a look around. Their hair was translucent and pulled back into a pony tail. Their eye’s or in this case, one eye, looked cautiously around, before it’s singular pupal settled on the two beings in front of them. Their eyes went back and forth between the two, who were cautiously smiling at the seemingly shy gem. They blinked for a few moments before fully emerging to the surface. They looked cautious, but curious at the two beings that was treading water in front of them. The one other feature that they could describe was that the mysterious gem had a lone fang pointing out of their mouth. And then, it spoke in a way that it made them sound like they had two voices talking at once in unison.

“Hu…human?” The gem asked before harmonizing. “Ha-ah-ah a-ha-ha-ho-oo.”

“Um, ye-ee-ea-as?” Steven tried to reply, attempting to melodize his answer. This caused the gem to look confused. Steven caught on quickly to correct himself. “Um. Hi.” Steven said carefully. “Welcome back?”

The gem looked more puzzled than before.

“Wait…where did I go?” The gem questioned in a flat tone before floating on her back and just listlessly floating on the water, her tail slowly moving. “I don’t remember much. I was just enjoying the ocean of this blue marble. Fighting. Loud flash, swimming and swimming and swimming. I’ve been swimming for a long time.”

Steven and Connie could only tread water while the gem slowly floated around them. Their tail making sure they don’t drift too far. After a few moments, the silence became too unbearable.

“That flash was a corruption blast. Any Gem that wasn’t shielded from it would have turned into…something else.” Steven said, choosing his words carefully. “and since then, you’ve probably been just swimming for a really long time. A REALLY long time.”

The gem continued to swim in circles before stopping right next to Connie. The gem noticed a bracelet she was wearing. It slightly glowed read under the water. She automatically became fixated on it, which caught Connie’s attention.

“Do you remember seeing something like this before?” Connie asked cautiously. The gem took their time to think about it properly. At some point though, the gem forgot that they were there in the firstplace.

“Oh. Sorry. That bracelet though.” The gem attempted to reply while coming out of a trance. “On one hand, I’m just captivated by this…thing. But also, I kind of want to…. eat it? No, that can’t be right.”

“Oh, no. you’re not suppose to eat this. Actually, I got this for you.” Connie said, slipping the bracelet off and handing it to her. “you wear this.”

Connie unfastened the bracelet from her hand, ant placed it on the gem’s. All they could do was stare on in puzzled amazement. And suddenly, something clicked inside the gem while their pupils shrunk.

“I…remember this! Swimming through water and rocks alike. Having no arms, and could only go by sense of touch in the cold ocean.” The gem spoke, staring deeply at the bracelet. “then, I remember sensing a purple and red kind of orb? The color. I kind of wanted to eat it. It looked like a new kind of plant. But then I felt like I was being tied up somehow, and the next thing I knew…I’m here. I think.”

Steven and Connie looked at each other for a moment to try to figure out what to say next, but the gem decided to fill in the blanks.

“you two were in a bubble with one of these, weren’t you?” the gem asked, switching her attention to the two nervous looking teens.

“Well…yeah. It was actually the day we first met each other.” Steven said. “You nearly caused a boulder to crush Connie, then you tried to eat us because of a glowing-”

“What he means to say is that you introduced us to each other and we wanted to help you get your form back.” Connie said, cutting Steven off and trying to smooth things over at the same time. “and, also, as a thank you for introducing us to each other and starting a long, strange, crazy, awesome, and loving adventure, we also wanted to give you that.”

“Wait, ‘we’ did?” Steven whispered to Connie, sounding confused.

“You’ll pay me back for your half. A date and a couple of kisses on the cheek.” Connie whispered back.

“Lunch date, a deep passionate kiss, and watch the sunset at the light tower.” Steven whispered, bargaining for the sake of a thin wallet.

“Pizza lunch date and you have a deal” Connie whispered with a final offer, in which Steven nodded.

“What is pizza?” The gem whispered to them.

“One of humanity’s greatest achievement, right next to cookie cat ice-cream, Dog Copter, and caffeine.” Steven and Connie whispered back in unison.

“Huh. I thought that was the moon landing and video games. Oh well.” The gem said, shrugging her shoulders.

“May I ask you something, though?” Steven asked the gem.

“Doubt I could give a proper answer, but sure.” The gem replied while staring at her bracelet.

“What is your name?” Steven asked, passively hoping she would say Coral, and feeling guilty about it.

“What’s a name?” they asked in response. This was not going to be an easy conversation.

“Well, we’re not sure if you were named Coral, or Serandite. Do those two names sound familiar?” Steven asked. The gem could only stare blankly at Steven.

“I have no idea. Coral sounds beautiful, but Serandite sounds sophisticated.” The gem said, pondering their own identity. “Do I really need a name? can’t I just be…ok, I might see your point.”

“So…you don’t remember your name?” Steven asked, sounding worried.

“I think it’s less of forgetting something you once knew, and more of remembering that there was nothing there to begin with.” The gem said, her voice sounding smooth. “What do you think my name should be?”

Their attention pointed directly at Steven, who once again was in the crosshairs of attention once more. He couldn’t just pick one side or the other. He loves both Connie and Blue Diamond, not in the same way, but equally. All he could hope for was that they would love him too, even if he picked something completely different.  
“How about…. Bonnie?” Steven said, immediately wishing he could turn back time. Connie and blue looked dumbfounded.

“Bonnie?!” both Connie and Blue Diamond exclaimed in disbelief. This peaked the gem’s interest.

“Wow. That sounds kind of cool.” The gem said, her eyes wide. “Quick, do it again. Please?”

Blue Diamond and Connie looked at each other for a moment, and turned back to the gem.

“Bonnie!” The two exclaimed again in unison.

“Wow. I love it. I’m Bonnie now.” Bonnie said, showing a wide grin with a mouth of pointed teeth. “Bon bon bon bon bon bon bon bon bon bon bon bon bon. BONNIE! Heh. That’s awesome!”

As Bonnie drifted away, and admiring the bracelet, Steven could feel the daggers aimed at his head.

“OK. Guys. I know you two wanted me to pick one or the other, but I kind of felt trapped, and I had to go my own way. Please don’t hate me.” Steven pleaded, turning around to face the two women, only to see that they didn’t look angry.

“Why would we hate you?” Blue Diamond asked, showing deep concern for Steven.

“I think that name works out better, if I’m being honest.” Connie said with a slight smile on her face.

“So…you’re not mad and you don’t want to throw me into the sun / break up with me?” Steven said, sounding worried.

“Oh Steven. You’re part Diamond. Nothing short of a neutron star could kill you.” Blue Diamond said sweetly while showing she had no concept of how squishy and fragile humans are.

“And you’re not getting rid of me that easily, mister!” Connie exclaimed with a smile on her face, and lightly splashing Steven. “But out of curiosity, why Bonnie?”

“Well, I remember reading a book on aquatic life, and I remember seeing something about a Sea Bonnet. And it reminded me of her.” Steven said, trying to remember.

“Actually, Steven, it’s called a Sea Bobbit.” Connie said.

“Oh. I see.” Steven said, sounding silly. “So maybe we should probably call her Bobby?”

Blue and Connie looked at each other momentarily before switching back to Steven.

“Honestly, I think we dodged a bullet.” Connie said, trying to reassure Steven that he made the right choice. “She definitely exhumes a ‘Bonnie’ kind of vibe.”

“Yes…not necessarily a gem name, but we do live in changing times.” Blue Diamond said, no longer trying to reassure Steven, but to gain a new perspective on life on earth. “Bonnie sounds like a good name.”  
“Thanks guys.” Steven said, smiling at the both of them. Suddenly, out of the corner of Steven’s peripheral vision, he noticed the group of Rose Quartz’s and another pang of anxiety riffed through him.

“Blue? Those gem’s over there?” Steven asked nervously. “Are those the one’s from the zoo? Are they Rose Quartzes?”

“Why yes, Steven. The large, pink hair should have been quite obvious.” Blue said, looking over at the group. “But how did you know about the Rose Quartzes at the zoo?”

“Well, when I had to rescue my dad, we might have had to take a detour through a large room with pink bubbles. And they all had gems that looked like the same one my mom..well…they looked like the one I…” Steven struggled to find the right words, but Blue understood what was going on.

“Steven.” Blue spoke softly. “They are Rose Quartzes. But your mother, Pink…”

Blue could only look away, feeling worried and guilty about bringing them with her.

“Do they know?” Steven asked Blue.

“They do.” Blue said. “They’ve been very quiet about it though. They seem to be indifferent. Almost worryingly silent.”

“Do they…act like my mom?” Steven said awkwardly. Blue was puzzled.

“Um. I don’t think they…they’re Quartz solders. I’m not sure how much personality they have.” Blue spoke, seemingly having the same amount of trouble Steven was having.

“Could I go and say hello?” Steven asked. Blue was frozen in place. Switching her gaze between Steven and the Rose Quartzes.

“I…It should be safe. I think.” Blue said, unsure of her choice. “They’ve been bubbled for a long time. Circumstances were complicated. But I think you would be fine.”

“Thank you!” Steven said, swimming towards them as fast as he could. 

“Should I go with you?” Connie called out to Steven, perplexed that Steven completely forgot she was there.

“No! I’ll be fine, thank you! Love you!” Steven called back while swimming towards the other end of the fountain.

“Um. Yeah. Love you too…” Connie said, feeling dejected.

“You might need to keep an eye on Steven.” Blue said, looking down at Connie. “I know Steven wants to find out as much about his mom as possible, but those Rose Quartzes might bear a grudge to Pink. Keep him safe, little one.”

Connie, with determination in her eyes, confirmed Blue Diamond’s wishes as she took a deep breath and slowly sank underwater, quietly tailing Steven without making a sound.

Steven swam as fast as he could to the fountains edge. Near the edge of the pool, Obsidian decided to show off by leaping over Steven like a sea mammal.

“Be Careful.” Steven heard her say, as she for a few moments decided to hang slowly in the air before continuing with her aquatic acrobatics. This didn’t bother Steven. He was dead set on wanting to meet actual Rose Quartzes. 

‘How much would they be like my mom? Do they make jokes? Are they curious about Earth? Do they want to meet me but were too shy?’ The thoughts raced through Steven’s mind. But as he nearly approached him, he inevitably learned why you don’t run around a pool area as he slipped and fell, sliding towards the group of Rose Quartzes. All they could do was stare blankly at Steven, who was laying on the ground in front of them.

“Oh. Um. Hi.” Steven said, wondering if any of them were going to say anything, or even if they were going to offer to help him up. None of them budged. “Uh. Don’t worry, I’m ok. Getting up now.”

Steven dismissed the lack of interaction and chalked it up to shyness.

“Hi. I’m Steven!” Steven said, smiling at the Rose Quartzes. “I..well, I guess I’m kind of your cousin. Or Nephew. I don’t understand it much just yet, but I guess you could say we’re related.”

All but one of the Rose Quartzes stared blankly at him. The only one who didn’t, stood on the far side of the group. They looked to be bored, or maybe even a little annoyed. Steven ignored her, and focused on everyone else.

“So, how do you like Earth? Have you seen much since you got here?” Steven asked, slowly unpacking questions a little at a time, despite the number of things he wants to know about them. “Have you checked out some of Beach City even?”

Steven began to feel uneasy. The silence was becoming unsettling, despite the music being played on the other side of the fountain area.

“Oh. Have you met-” Steven was cut off due to one of the Rose Quartzes talking towards him. Particularly, the one who had a mild scowl on her face. “Have you met the other Crystal Gems?’

Steven looked around to see if he could spot any of them, only to immediately see Garnet staring directly at Steven. She looked startled as she seems to be moving slowly towards Steven.

“Those gems?” The scowling Quartz spoke lowly. “Those traitors?”

“Wait, what?” Steven asked, shocked that any of them could say that.

“Rose…Why did you abandon us?” One of the other Rose Quartzes spoke sorrowfully

“Rose? Have you forgotten what Blue Diamond said?” Another Rose Quartzes spoke with annoyance in her voice. “Rose never existed. This was Pink Diamond’s doing. She betrayed Homeworld.”

“She betrayed us. What kind of diamond would go to war with themselves of all people?”

“She fooled us all!” Another one spoke loudly. The Rose Quartzes began to tightly encircle Steven.

“You think you could butter us up again? Use us once more?” Another Rose Quartz spoke up sounding angry. “you pitted gem against gem, you had an entire planet of gems wiped out. And now you’re pulling this, THAT, off? Shape shifting into some squat…fleshy…animal!”

“That animal you’re referring to is named Steven.” growled a familiar voice from behind Steven. Turning his head, he saw that it was Connie, looking very angry.

“Oh. Look. You have a pet.” The first Rose Quartz said, with a look of disgust. “Maybe that’s one of the reasons you sacrificed so many gems for, Pink? Because you loved these things.”

“Her name is Connie. And I don’t appreciate you calling her a pet.” Steven said, suddenly feeling very overprotective. “And honestly, I was hoping I could have gotten a chance to get to know you. Maybe even learn more about my mom.”

“Drop the act, Pink. We don’t quite know what this ‘mom’ character you’ve concocted, but it doesn’t change the facts of what you did.” The Rose Quartz continued, looking more and more disgusted by the moment. “you’re nothing but a traitor to Homeworld, and to White Diamond. You might have those two fooled, but we see clearly through you, Pink.”

“His name.” Another growling voice emerged from behind. Both familiar, and terrifying. “Is Steven, Solder. And you will no longer associate him with Pink Diamond.”

A large orange and green hand rested gently on Steven’s shoulder, causing him to tilt somewhat. Looking up, Steven saw Jasper, looking fiercely at the Rose Quartzes, who went from being scornful and disgusted, to being afraid. Very afraid.

“Is there a problem, gems?” Garnet said, coming to Steven’s side, one of her fists turned into a large dense glove. Steven could sense a few others showing up by his side, standing toe to toe with the large and multiple Rose Quartzes. “This is a party. I suggest you have some fun, and not cause any problems. You really don’t want that.”

The Rose Quartzes collectively took a step back as they saw the small, but very intimidating entourage of gems, fusions, and a human holding his hand tightly. The message was clear. Some of the Rose Quartzes dispersed among the crowds, while others took the advice to heart and decided to talk with some of the other gems. But the one that did most of the talking did nothing but stare at Steven and walked backwards into the shrubs until she was gone. As glad as Steven was for the backup, he felt hollow. He needed to get away and think about things. He didn’t want to make it seem like he’s running away, but he has the unyielding need to do so.

“Um, guys? Thank you for the help. I need to swing by the house and grab something. Be right back.” Steven said, attempting to smile at everyone while talking backwards to the warp pad. “Just a quick second. Keep the party rolling!”

Moments passed after a flash of light from the warp pad. It was relevant to some of them that he wasn’t coming back.

“He’s not coming back.” Amethyst said, comically sitting on top of Jaspers shoulders. “That was definitely a red flag.

“That’s kind of obvious, Amethyst.” Connie said, knowing that Steven was in need of time to think. But she couldn’t help but worry.

“Go to him.” Garnet said. “You too Amethyst. And Jasper too.”

“Wait, what?!” Jasper said, sounding surprised. “Why me? Maybe send Pearl, or someone who hasn’t tried to kill him?”

“Trust my instincts.” Garnet said, lowering her glasses to show all three of her eyes, with one of them winking. “Consider it the first step on the road to redemption.”

\----------------

Steven sat on the beach. Watching the sky turned different shades of red and magenta. His mind was plagued with the images of his mom, looking down at him with disgust, disappointment, and anger. He held off as long as he could from blinking too often, trying to avoid seeing those faces again. But every time he does, he grips a handful of sand as though it would help ease the pain like a stress ball. It was not working.

“Hey, lone biscuit. Care if I join you?” Connie said from behind Steven. She took lion back to the house instead of using the warp pad with Jasper and Amethyst.

“I flew too close to the sun, Connie.” Steven said, watching the tides come in and out. “I just wanted to know more about my mom.”

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” Connie said, dismounting from Lion and sitting close to Steven. “Also, you didn’t do anything wrong. Then again, your mom wasn’t a Rose Quartz.”

“Definitely not like those bozos.” Amethyst said, physically rolling along side of Steven. “I knew some Quartz solders were uptight, but those guys were just really intense.”

“Garnet sent you, didn’t she?” Steven asked sounding very dazed.

“I came on my own volition, Steven.” Connie said. “Garnet just so happened to recommend it only after I made up my mind.”

“She did tell Jasper to come too.” Amethyst said casually as she stared up at the sky.

“What?! She sent Jasper too? Where is she?” Steven said, looking around frantically.

“Relax. Jasper is inside the house, trying to get up the courage to come out side and sit with us.” Amethyst said, barely trying to ease Steven’s mind. “Not sure what she and Y.D. talked about, but she definitely set her straight. Also, scared her big time. I don’t think she’ll try anything.”

Steven, though reassured that he’s safe, was still feeling paranoid as well as miserable.

“I really shouldn’t have talked to them. I just wanted to find out more about my mom.” Steven said, staring at the ground. “I just wish I knew how she would help me with all of this. The nightmares of having my gem ripped out by white diamond. Dying in my dreams.”

“Wait, WHAT?!” Amethyst exclaimed. “She was in your dream?”

“Well, I think it’s just a dream, and it’s not really her.” Steven said, attempting to back track and clarify some things. “But they seem real. Happens about 2 to 3 times a week.”

“You’re still having those? Why didn’t you tell me?” Connie asked before coming to a few conclusions to an answer to her own question. “Let me guess, you didn’t want to worry me?”

“For now, Connie. I don’t know when I have them, I just know that…it might not be safe for us to see each other in our dreams.” Steven said, sounding depressed. Connie understood.

“So, flights through the chocolate pocky forest will be delayed?” Connie asked.

“Steven Airlines will be grounded until further notice.” Steven replied, feeling more guilty. “I just wish she was around. I wish she was here to help me.”

Everyone sat there in silence. Amethyst wasn’t buying the dream excuse, but at the same time conflicted with the choice of either telling Pearl or not. Or even the Diamonds. Connie, on the other hand felt helpless.

“Steven, I understand if it was just a dream, but I think whatever that was, was something more…sinister. White Diamond has something planned up her sleeves.” Connie said, sounding deeply concerned. “And if this has been happening again, at least don’t lock me out. I want to help.”

“I don’t know. Connie, it’s just been the same thing again and again.” Steven said, his hand over his gem. “I just keep feeling like I’m dying in there.”

“But it’s just a dream. You have the power to control it. To change things in there.” Connie stated.

“No.” Steven said. “Whenever she shows up, I just feel, well, powerless. I can’t move. I could barely think. All I could do is sit and watch as she pulls out my gem every single time.”

“You need to tell Pearl this.” Amethyst spoke, sounding very stern. “Or Garnet. Or at least tell Blue Diamond! This isn’t something you just keep from us! You could be in very real danger, Steven!”

“I know! I just…I don’t know how.” Steven said, sounding ashamed. “I wish I never said anything. I don’t want you guys to worry about me.”

“Yeah…. that’s not going to happen.” Connie said, holding Steven’s hand. “I’m always going to worry about you.”

“’WE’, Connie. ‘We are always going to worry about you’. I’m still here.” Amethyst said, sounding slightly annoyed. “And we’re always going to stick with you, whether you want us too or not.”

At that moment, Amethyst shape-shifted into an octopus and gently slapped a tentacle to the side of Steven’s face. He couldn’t stay worried after that.

“OK.” Steven said, trying not to laugh. “You made your point. But maybe, and just for a little while, maybe we should take a break from dream dates for a while? I’ll talk to the others about this. Maybe find a way to mentally block her from my mind. I just don’t want her going after you, Connie”

“Fine.” Connie sighed, looking slightly defeated. “But that will mean you’re going to have to up your dating game.”

“Yeah. It does mean that. I just wish there was something else we could do.” Steven said, trying to figure out how to gently get Amethyst’s tentacle off his face without hurting either Amethyst or himself.

“We’ll figure it out. For now, though, maybe we should get back to the party. We’ve been gone for a while.” Connie said, laying her head awkwardly on Steven’s shoulder. “And you still owe me a dance, Steven.”

“Maybe in a few moments.” Steven said, watching the sky slowly change color from late afternoon reddish orange, to an early evening purple, while holding Connie’s hand and patting one of Amethyst’s tentacles. “For now. I kind of want to watch the ocean for a while.”

Moments had passed some more. All that could be heard was the crashing ocean waves, or at least until the sound of dull thumping footsteps from behind interrupted things. Jasper seemed to have drummed up the courage to come out and sit behind them, as well as gingerly picked up the two teenagers and an octopus and placed them on her lap.  
“If it’s any consolation, Steven, those Rose Quartzes were definitely not like your mom.” Jasper said, trying to sound compassionate. “I mean, your mom was as tough as they came, and wouldn’t just run away like that. Those gems were cowards.”

“We kind of gone over that, Jasper.” Amethyst said, slowly latching on to Jasper as well with a few of her tentacles. “You’re a little late for the party.”

“Better late then never, Amethyst.” Steven said, patting Jaspers leg. “Better late than never.”

**Author's Note:**

> 5 weeks and 2 days to write my way out of this paper bag. yay! I already have a road map built up, but it's going to be tricky to play out. but for next time, Steven get's to take a break with two of his moms, while trying to tell them that at least 3 nights a week White Diamond has been trying to kill him in his sleep. Absolutely no pressure at all........


End file.
